


【DR.STONE/千♀受向】援助勤學少女往返宇宙交通費

by RedGrenadinesyrup



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup
Summary: 患有性癮症但又不想交往惹麻煩的千空，她只要確定男方是單身，而且後續不會來糾纏她就足夠了。被自衛隊前輩調侃到這個年紀還沒有性經驗的羽京，迫於人情壓力，在休假期間接受了一次「招待」。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 15





	【DR.STONE/千♀受向】援助勤學少女往返宇宙交通費

**Author's Note:**

> ※如標題，十分俗套的雷人色情文學  
> ※千空性轉的性癮+援交梗，主羽千，內容有幻千、冰千成分。  
> ※OOC有，啊哪次沒有OOC啦！

距離西園寺羽京印象中的標的物只剩下三分鐘的步行路程。對了一下手錶上的時間，恰巧是落日時間六點五十一分十五秒，休假中的現役軍人有些緊張，雖然前輩找來的介紹人再三保證，保密方面絕對沒問題，女方也是基於好聚好散的共識才答應出來，但是……

他的猶豫，是因為符合描述中的條件，站在雕像下的女性模樣實在稚嫩。

壓低帽簷，羽京悄聲走近，看清看著手機女性的模樣。

約莫一米六五左右的身高，黑色半長直髮修剪的過於平整，粗框的眼鏡佔住臉的上半部，下半部則是戴著口罩，春末季節穿著的寬大風衣罩住膝蓋以上，露出底下套著長筒襪的細長雙腿，顯得身形瘦削，肩上則背著能蓋住她兩個身寬的提包……怎麼看都是未成年的模樣。

就在羽京質疑那個僅在LINE上面通過話的演藝中介人時，少女從手機上移開視線，遲疑半晌才走到他面前，透過口罩，清亮的嗓音直截了當的問道：

「你就是Uさん？」

「我只做這種基本的，本番，一枚一萬元。」

進到旅館房間後，自稱SKちゃん的女孩子說完這句話，便從提包中甩出幾款便利店販售的盒裝安全套。

「挑吧，然後快點開始。你要先洗澡也無所謂，我就不用了，來之前已經洗過了。明天不是假日，我還要趕電車回去，所以希望能速戰速決。」摘下口罩，SK沒有把手從提包中拿出，她態度冷淡的說明規則：「如果你不想買，我會直接離開，然後去櫃檯幫你付一小時的休息費。」

「……然後，我會請我的經紀人向介紹你的人收取這兩千元的費用。」

根本沒有什麼經紀人，那只是千空在糊弄這位U先生的說法，令這位與她被櫃檯誤認成學生情侶的男人多一層顧忌。

這種以他人的人情為擔保品，如果臉皮厚點不就毫無意義了嗎？還真是不理解所謂男人的自尊問題。平光鏡片後的紅瞳，盯著這位證件年齡和外貌印象對不上，即使進入室內也沒有脫下鴨舌帽的男人。石神千空只能用常理去揣測他人的行為，觸及更深層的思考模式就不在她的專長範圍。

雖然是臨時被約出來，但她營業用的波士頓包，裡頭裝的可不只有尺寸各異的安全套。避免跟蹤的變裝道具、防身用的刺激性噴霧、自己改裝的電擊裝置、甚至是能是能直接發佈定位和一鍵報警功能的手機⋯⋯在事前準備上，石神千空抱有「根本不應該摟著陌生人的手臂踏進情侶旅館」這件事上矛盾的戒慎。

用兩根手指頭解開風衣外套的扣子，在得到西園寺先生的回應前，千空還有點閑情把衣服整平掛好，然後透過衣櫃旁的穿衣鏡觀察對方。

——健（ゲン）難得會介紹其他人過來，石神千空相信那個表面輕浮的傢伙不會給自己添麻煩，雖然是毫無根據的相信。但這位輟學投身演藝事業的男性，確實對自己學生時代邂逅的一夜情對象抱有異常的眷戀。

「吶、決定如何？」

向一夜情對象索要費用這件事，也是健那傢伙教導她的。『那算是援交了吧？』面對自己的疑問，健一副興致高昂的模樣，分析起利弊頭頭是道。『……況且呀，能用金錢衡量價值的女孩子，總是膚淺的令人安心，對吧？』健做出結論的語調中帶有得意，然後在千空釐清利害關係，轉頭要和他拿取之前幾次的費用時，又兩手一攤，裝模作樣的用『不如免費招待小千（千ちゃん）去遊樂園玩——』之類的話題打發她。

『我也是很認真的煩惱，我前往美國後的這段時間，小千要怎麼辦呢？』做愛的間隔時間，健總愛從背後抱住她，偷看她正在刷推特的內容，直到兩個人的體溫趨於一致，就像是要證明他這個活人比自慰用的塑膠玩具更有價值。

『只要想到我以外的男人也接受了這麽好色的小千，我就嫉妒的沒辦法搭上飛機——』

垂下的那綹墨髮還帶有濃重的染劑味道，撓得千空鼻子直發癢，幾下抽氣，連帶著下身空虛感復甦，躁動著發出渴求的訊號，她只好用臀縫去摩擦男人的性器，然後在其完全有反應之前反手將手機放回床頭，再摸出一枚未開封的安全套。

『少開玩笑了，嗚嗯……你以為你是我的誰啊？你要去美國還是哪裡……關我什麼事！』千空口頭上說著冷酷的話，下面的嘴卻貪婪地將整根勃起的陰莖納入，『啊…啊啊……』發出饜足的嘆息，少女振起腰，將下身的交接處稍微退出寸許，再輕輕的搖動臀部尋找最有感覺的位置。

『小千真是無情啊！』埋怨回應的冷淡，健也只能笑笑，扶穩少女腰，專心滿足由她帶頭燃起的慾望。

將思緒從與輕浮男的回憶中拉回，踏過旅館昏黃燈光暈開的地氈，千空佯裝輕鬆的坐到床沿……床墊意料之外的柔軟，令她有些重心不穩，她將雙腿併攏蹬地，用力的，讓裙下開始鼓譟的軟唇抿合。

「我先問一個問題，妳成年了嗎？」童顏的U先生問了正要脫鞋子的千空。

「欸？」

「因為妳看起來沒有符合證件上的年齡，我只是想確認一下。」U先生脫下帽子說話的語氣，那份氣勢才是真正符合他的年紀經歷，不過也或許是男人面對脫離童貞的虛張聲勢。

「這個嘛……這件是以前的制服，這樣穿著的價錢通常可以談比較高。」

不正面回答就不算是說謊，千空穿著的是國中的制服，淺色底的水手服，而她是在今年春天升上高中。

「是嗎……也好，請賣給我這盒吧。」

不願意深究女孩停頓後驟變的心音，羽京從桌上散亂的盒子堆中挑了一個稍微有印象的品牌，然後任由女孩踩著貓步走到他身前，替他解開衣服，拉著他上床。

首先從親吻開始，這也是健那傢伙在千空認知上留下的痕跡，無度數鏡片後的赤瞳微瞇，輕輕地將吻點眼前在男人臉上，嘴唇以外的位置。

健沒有說錯，真的是童貞哪……凝視因為異性貼近而緊閉雙眼的面龐，千空舔了舔唇，童貞只有大好和大壞，好的是精力方面會無窮無盡，壞的是基本沒什麼忍耐力。當然，她不會將這種猜測說出口。

要不要先口出一發呢？通常這麼做到後面會比較持久……可是她的身體已經開始叫囂著想要被填滿，短裙下的大腿不安的互相摩擦，看來今天的她沒有閒情逸致去舔橡膠套子。

千空牽起對方的手，寬大、厚實的，骨節分明屬於成年男性的手，引導著探進自己因為身高改變又短了一截的水手服制服上衣。

沒有穿內衣嗎？羽京詢問開始輕聲喘著氣的少女。過早就飽嘗情事的身體，乳房的發育卻還在一隻手就可以托起的範圍內，細膩而綿軟的肉團可以隨心所欲的用手掌改變形狀。

「咕嗯……嗯……」能回應的只有唾液攪動的嬌喘，U先生食指邊的厚繭撥弄著乳首，千空瞇起眼，她的身體想起了那些回憶，底下已經濡濕一片，用激烈的搔癢感渴求著往常能得到的快感回饋。

似乎也感覺到千空的焦躁，羽京抽出右手，將少女水手服的裙子向上褪去，千空也自覺拉著男人的左手，解開腰側的內褲綁帶，朝著第一次見面的男人，撐開自己濕漉漉的入口。

手指咕啾地插入了自行分泌愛液的通道，少女的兩根手指帶出水液，玩弄著陰蒂和陰道口，摩搓著周邊的軟肉，塗抹成瀲灧的一片。

少女自慰的同時，呻吟傾瀉而出，只是從紊亂的呼吸間洩漏的短促聲響，但對聽力良好的地獄耳先生而已，無疑是絕佳的刺激。

「穿著學生制服的對象，簡直像是犯罪一樣……」羽京感嘆著女孩子的敬業，柔軟的胸脯貼了上來，體溫透過鮮活的心音傳遞過來，淡淡的沐浴露香氣竄入鼻腔。

「呼啊、可是你的身體喜歡我這樣做喲——」現役女子高中生熟練的替他拉開褲鏈，握住男人充血勃發的性器，她看都不用看，便能用沾著自己愛液的手指撕開安全套包裝，拉開膠膜頂端，將圓環套上龜頭後向下捲動。

「好了——這下射出來也沒關係哦！」握住陰莖的根部，撸動了幾下，千空就迫不及待的撐起身體，將幾乎要滴下水的花穴對準硬物——

「嗚啊——啊啊……哈嗯……」不是迎合顧客的裝模作樣，而是真誠的，因騷動的花穴被填滿而喜悅的嬌呼。

明明是一再反覆的行為，可是自己卻無法徹底填滿無底的性慾——千空將一瞬間的想法轉為的支配身體的力量，在精疲力盡前渴求交媾，她要盡可能的取悅這位第一次見面的男人。

咕啾、咕啾……性器接合發出了黏膩的水聲，潤滑液混合小穴潮吹氾濫出的清液，帶出的水聲拍打肉體，刺激著羽京敏銳的聽覺。跨坐在他身上的少女，雜亂的呼吸聲從她叼著的水手服領結後洩漏，柔若無骨的雙臂搭在他的肩上，兩具身體貼合在一起，身高的差距讓少女發脹立起的乳尖幾乎是挨著男人的胸肌磨蹭。

「……」少女喘著氣，平常做到這個地步就輪不到她動作，這次的對象被動的過份啊……草食系童貞真麻煩。因為發情而暈乎乎的千空想，她的腰和腿都快沒力氣支撐上下搖動，隔天肯定會肌肉痠痛，可是痙攣不止的肉穴還遠遠未到滿足的時候。

「西園寺先生，你也動一動啊……」

這個姓氏是她從證件上瞥見的，拍了拍U先生的肩，千空有點想嘆氣，她連眼睛都沒辦法很好的對焦，看來要放棄用U先生意外有料的身體摩擦乳頭止癢，千空鬆開手，讓自己可以軟趴趴的癱倒躺在白色床單上休息片刻。

當然，下身還維持著交合的狀態。

唔、當根棒子用用還行啦，有加熱功能……千空感覺自己累得快睜不開眼，白天面對人群只能沈浸在實驗和論文中轉移注意力，晚上則承受性成癮的爆發而自慰到沒什麼機會睡飽……不妙啊……該不會累到動彈不得也是壓抑症狀的方法之一？快想啊、第177期醫學期刊的睡眠與腦神經研究專欄……

千空一邊胡思亂想，一邊用指尖夾弄著自己習慣發癢的乳首，雖然是用痛覺蓋過充血後灼熱感的粗暴手法，但是她有經驗的床伴除了健會認真給她愛撫，就沒有什麼令她願意再往來的對象，不是各種怪癖難以忍受到讓她寧可把人丟下，回家用玩具解決，就是精蟲衝腦一進房間馬上把她撲到床上扒衣服……

「抱歉吶……」

「哎、哎？……嗚啊！」千空沒反應過來道歉的意義，U先生就握住了她的手，用十指緊扣的姿勢棲身壓上。

千空咬緊牙關，避免因為姿勢改變導致陰莖進入更深搗弄而尖叫出聲，而情慾染上的低音還在她的耳畔輕聲細語道：「可以請妳叫我老師（せんせい）嗎？」

看來西園寺先生是帶著怪癖把人按在床上幹的類型啊……千空迷迷糊糊的仰望著男人一派認真的童顏，迎合著對方浮起腰，過剩的快感堆積在小腹直到發麻，花穴因高潮來臨痙攣緊縮，千空感受到體內的性器抽動，宣告第二個安全套即將功成身退。

她也不知道自己是哪一點打開了U先生衝動的開關，千空知道自己床事方面滿足性癮症之外的配合度極差，平日行徑也沒什麼討男人喜歡的因素，第一個向自己告白的對象甚至是被她嚇跑的……

所以啊，老師可以不要在她耳邊，用好聽的嗓音讚美小穴很濕很緊之類的感想哦？

※

浴室內終於傳來嘩啦嘩啦的水聲，距離SK帶著手機進去之後已經過了二十分鐘。

羽京坐在床邊思考著人生，首先是付錢和未成年少女做愛，就此脫離童貞的行列，究竟是不是過於衝動的行為。

糾結的抓耙自己淺色的短髮，羽京也知道自己沒有立場質疑他人的生存之道，打從少女挽著他的手臂偽裝成情侶，踏進旅館的房間開始，一切就無法回頭。與初時宣告價碼的冷淡所產生的反差，少女挾雜在鼓勵之間甜膩呻吟彷彿還在耳邊，少女因為耳邊的私語泛紅雙頰、喘著氣求饒，卻又用腳勾著他的腰，拼命索求被進入深處的模樣，癡狂的全然不似作偽。

浴室內的水聲沒有停歇，羽京用雙手蓋住臉，SK這樣的女孩，如果在其他地方，他們恐怕一輩子毫無交集，他也不會自我意識過剩，妄想自己是能改變他人的……

嗡——

嗡——

嗡——

輕微的，悶悶的機器震動嗡鳴打斷羽京的胡思亂想，來源是椅子上的提包。出於好奇，羽京沒有敲門提醒提包的主人，而是將手伸向了SK所帶來的波士頓包。

震動的手機放在提包夾層的深處，羽京輕輕的移開那些沈重的布包、類似化妝品的瓶罐、礦泉水和……汽水？

手機是有臉部密碼鎖的新款，不免令人聯想到用援交錢買奢侈品的女高中生印象，「……這是她的第二支手機？所以剛才我們加LINE的那支果然是備用品嗎……」

羽京苦笑著滑開屏幕，剛才的嗡鳴聲是好幾通來自於「TAIJI」的未接來電。

嗡——

輕薄的電子產品在羽京手中彈動了一下，屏幕再度亮起，是一封標註特別通訊人寄來的電子郵件，語言是英文，就著浴室花灑擊打水面的聲音，他緩緩唸出開頭：

「致Dr.Senku，你利用社群媒體收集異地樣本的想法相當……寄件人是Dr.X。」

Dr.Senku……所以SK是Senku的簡稱？有可能是本名嗎？至於Doctor，會不會是另一種暗語？

將手機放回夾層時，羽京不經意將最重的布包內容物滑出來，不規則的形狀和他預料的完全不同，「這是、改造過的釘槍？至少裝了四顆一號電池吧……到底是做什麼用啊？」羽京沒敢扣下板機，他又拿起另一樣物件，「……好懷念，居然還有掀蓋的手機。後面零件有部份是替換過的，好像只有衛星電話的功能……」

如果、如過這些都是SK的作品，那她是一個很有才華的女孩子，要告訴她這種短視近利、自甘墮落的行為是不對的，不能因為缺錢就出賣身體。

羽京想起在少女耳邊說話時，所發現的黑色假髮破綻處，以及早早就取下的那副沒有度數的平光鏡。

名字是假名，模樣也是變裝，但至少聲音所傳遞的信息是無法偽裝的，用聲納員引以為豪的地獄耳保證。

浴室內的水聲停歇了。

※

「你問我為什麼要做這種事情？當然是因為需要才會做。」洗好澡的千空心情不錯，願意和還沒離開的男人多聊些天。「要說理由的話，因為很划算哦？我的需求能被滿足，又有錢拿，所以就這麼做了。」

大概是羽京給她的印象不壞，做得舒服，付錢也相當乾脆，身上只裹著浴巾的少女大步經過男人身邊，將取下的假髮和眼鏡收入提包的夾鏈袋。隨後坐到床沿，用浴巾的一角擦拭翠綠色髮尾滴下的水珠。

更多的原因是她沒有餘力維持偽裝。

在浴室不間歇的水聲下，是無法停止的自己撫慰，將發熱的身體沉入微涼的浴缸水中，剝開方才蹂躪過的陰戶，將冷水導入嫣紅腫脹的軟肉之中。

殘留在體內的愛液混雜潤滑液的細沫，順著水流的沖刷溢散在水中，指甲蓋撐開灼熱的腔壁，指節反覆屈起攪動，機械性動作期間，千空又失神了數回。

水聲迴盪在閉塞的空間內，濕氣朦朧的朱眼仰望著如烏雲不斷落下水珠的花灑，嘴唇開闔，水珠滋潤了乾燥的喉嚨，對著人造的綿綿細雨，只有口型說道：「果然還是被抱著比較有感覺……」

繼做到第二輪中途被電話通知聲打斷，由男人追加時間過後，千空再一次撥打櫃檯的電話，表示房間使用要從休息改成過夜。

對趕不上末班電車的未成年少女來說，一則粉飾過的故事來換取避免在外遊蕩的結果，怎麼看都很划算。

「沒打算固定對象交往的原因……我可不想被傳奇怪的流言或是陷入麻煩的人際關係。」

——千空隱去了細節部分與人物的姓名，單純的敘述著她所理解的情節。如同爛俗少女漫畫的套路，習慣在水手服外面套著實驗白袍的女孩，被人約在了校舍後方告白。

『你不是我們學校的學生吧？』因為近期身體的異常而感到煩躁不安的千空，面對辭不達意的追求者，露出不耐的神色。『千空同學，因為妳很優秀，所以我們適合在一起。』千空復述了一遍告白的語句，微微歪頭，表示疑惑不解，『憑這種連戀愛腦也能原地當機的說辭？』

男孩似乎解釋了一長串話，從聯合社團發表會的優秀賞到年級代表的致詞，他說的那些內容千空都毫無興致，她甚至分心抬起頭，看向對方柔軟的銀髮，掃過那雙狹長的眼眸。視線再往下，凝視片刻制服的立領、最後是明顯鍛鍊過的肢體……

『所以？這位同學，你到底是喜歡我哪一點呢？』

千空事後回顧當時的自己，大概說了很過分的話，也做了很過分的事，所以因為一時衝動的提議而導致那種下場，根本沒有立場指責他人。

是自己牽起男孩的手，將人帶進無人的理科準備室，所以動機上不能歸類為強暴行為，是該稱為合意性交嗎？對方當時所給予的答案，千空直到十六歲的現在，也只能作為一份不尋常經驗，在心中獨自咀嚼。

『——證明給我看，你的喜歡能做到什麼程度。』

冬季的落日來的很早，西斜的光線自窗外打進未啟動電源的教室，陰暗模糊了雙方的面容。

一開始很難受，下體被撕裂開來的痛楚，是自己絕不會達到的程度。紙面或螢幕上吸收的知識，親身實踐時總是會出現急需調整的落差。

青澀的少男少女之間，初次性交就像是一場撕咬，不過是一場千空被單方面痛擊的對抗賽，下身淌水的花穴被陽具死死釘著，非意願分泌出的水液又不足以澆滅陰道灼熱的麻癢，整的人愈發焦躁。

冬季制服的領口直接被扯壞，頸部、肩膀、上臂、乳肉，但凡是有點肉的地方都難逃一劫，千空因為疼痛而劇烈呼吸的聲音，只有加劇下一次撕咬力道的功效。

饒是這般野蠻的對待，千空卻還是在疼痛縮緊身體時達到高潮。

在感受到因潮吹產生的失禁錯覺而恍惚間，千空做出假設，這個人慣常遮住口唇的行為是為了抑制囓咬的衝動，而自己就是比較不幸的初次實驗對照組。

年輕男孩進出女體的動作可稱得上粗暴，彷彿有源源不絕的怨恨驅使著他，每下都重重的搗進深處又整根拔出來。穴肉反覆擠壓的快感卻讓千空很是受用，不間斷的顫慄刺激了大腦皮質，壓過疼痛的信號，從尾椎竄起的欣快充斥全身，讓她不自覺的夾住男孩的腰部，乞求從折磨她多時的異常狀態（性癮症狀）中解脫。

「如果選擇和我生活圈接近的人當作交往對象，他卻在同儕間散播我的病症，我會很困擾的。」千空想起健曾經稱讚她的直覺判斷；與其在狹窄的校園生活尋求單一對象，卻因為無法滿足她的性癮而分手。不如從一開始就和陌生人講明條件，事後好聚好散。

有心也好，無意也罷，曾經的親密關係都有可能轉變成加諸在她身上的惡意，失去控制地毀滅她所珍視的一切。

所以千空將社會人格與病軀分離，將風險轉嫁至外部，亦步亦趨行於危索。「我選擇援交這個方式解決的麻煩，老師你不是也有發現嗎？」

現役女子高中生發出「呋呋」的笑聲，像貓一樣靠近男人因露骨的色情講述而起反應的下體，她身上僅有的浴巾緩緩滑落，露出白皙中透出血色的背脊，仰望的朱眸透出狂熱，「您看這裡，就是一個貪婪、不知道滿足的地方哦！」

「教教我該怎麼辦哪？老—師—」輕聲細語，纏身惡疾在聲場間感染。

千空沒有和U先生提及故事的後半部，是那位冰月同學按著她中出在裡面後，恢復神智的她，眼看著精液混著血絲從腿間滑落，那畫面所代表的後續如同一桶冰水澆入因情慾運作過熱故障的腦袋，恐懼油然而生，她用不知道哪來的力量將人推開，抓著大衣就逃出理科準備室。

對方沒有追出來，千空還有時間處理下體的狼藉，趕在打烊前威脅藥房的人員將藥物賣給她。

倉惶地把事後避孕藥灌進肚子裡，千空捏著礦泉水的瓶子瞠愣在拉下鐵捲門的藥房門口。半晌，才蹲下身，雙手的手臂抵住額頭，抵抗兩腿之間的私處又開始產生癢意。

成癮行為、逆耐藥性、生理依賴性、犒賞刺激、敏化作用、物質使用疾患……

『可惡……要怎麼做才好……』一遍遍梳理瀏覽過的網頁資訊，卻誰都沒辦法成為她的傾訴對象，無論是對她近乎溺愛的父親、耿直的青梅竹馬、知識上的筆友導師……誰都無法成為交付這個問題的解答。『可惡啊……』焦躁的拉扯前髮，用疼痛逼迫自己，讓不甘的憤怒強行壓過生理上的躁動，千空站起身，忍耐著下身幾乎漫溢而出的濕濡踱步離去。

——這副身體即使再一次重置，恐怕也無法阻止以同樣的軌跡陷入崩壞。

只有頭部能稍微轉動，千空因事後避孕藥的副作用而昏昏沈沈的躺在床上時，環顧著房間內的一切，她的竹馬還在廚房與微波食品奮鬥，她發現自己沒有辦法再充滿自信的運作「石神千空」這具機械。

身為科學的信奉者，她必須想出解決問題的方案。

※

千空睜開眼，陌生的天花板讓她想起自己還在旅館的床上，厚重的窗簾縫隙下透出早晨的亮光，「天亮了……」她爬起身，找出營業用的那支手機，對上座機的時間，早上六點三十五分。

昨天晚上、不對，過十二點日期算是今天，她似乎纏著客人多做了一次，卻因為過程太持久，導致自己半途睡了過去。

失去意識到連客人什麼時候離開都不知道，這不就是在陌生人面前毫無防備嗎……？千空煩躁的用手指梳開髮絲，「啊、提包放進衣櫃了……事後藥……」

穿上備用的衣服，和著水吞下藥片後，千空數著留在桌上的錢，總感覺數目和記憶中對不上，她又清點了自己的物品，內衣也沒有被偷走，所以說……

——感謝招待——輕飄飄的紙條落入旅館的垃圾桶，超過千空記憶中數量的安全套垃圾也躺在裡面。結合自己毫無印象的後半夜……

「這個數量……居然、趁我睡著的時候！對睡著的人出手！」衣服沒有被偷，身體也沒有留下奇怪的痕跡，千空卻有些崩潰，自己累死累活的迎合居然不如直接睡覺！

「做出這種事還敢對我說教啊！西園寺老師！」

※

走出清晨的車站，千空掰著手指默數此次進帳增加後的數字，若將身體比喻為機械，自己便不得不進行維持這具機械的運行的維護工作，金錢也好、慰安也罷，這次發洩後，又能用靠自己安撫度過一陣子，直到下一次爆發來臨。

——等到成年可以動手術的時候，這種荒唐混亂的日子也會結束。

抱起碩大的提包，千空快步往家的方向走去，而在她身後的天空，來不及歸巢的燕子歪斜落下。

ＥＮＤ

**Author's Note:**

> 貫徹到底惡俗後記：
> 
> 我、我就想寫石化後共事的三個人不知道彼此是敵方Boss（千空）穴兄弟的惡俗劇情。然後讚美竹子太太的司千ABO文，完食後我感覺自己又充滿了力量！（然後不寫司千）
> 
> 稍微記個設定
> 
> 千：因為性癮症，變成發情母兔子一樣的科學少女，秉持不吃窩邊草的原則，大概糟蹋了不少童貞。並不是魅魔。  
> 石化復活後因為嚴苛的求生環境，性癮症狀得到緩解，但維持了一年多便被敲了頸後神經，欲求不滿的身體會拖到什麼時候爆發呢？
> 
> 幻：接受了初夜對象千ちゃん的性癮症，也趁機開發了身體，但不知道千空本名，也不知道其科學廚本質，美國進修回來後兩個人就只有用通訊軟體聯絡。  
> 確定了超喜歡的小千空就是千ちゃん後反而有點慫了，怕自己滿足不了千空又不想和人分享，真是糾結。
> 
> 羽：千空石化前最後一次榨……援交的童貞，有察覺性癮也記住了聲音。最喜歡睡姦時候平靜的睡顏、無意識嚶鳴以及平穩心音。  
> 所以那個叫千空的墓碑下面埋的電話，對面談判人的聲音有點耳熟啊……
> 
> 冰：知道千空科學廚本質也知道本貌本名，不相信性癮，所以打了個轟轟烈烈的分手砲就形同被拒絕，傳武宅在第一次異性不純交往就遭受重大打擊，可憐哪。  
> 司君說的千空雖然性別不對，但論狡猾程度肯定是她了！
> 
> 司：復活後才認識千空，什麼都不知道就決裂對抗，連千空是女性都沒發現，在險惡的世道中尚保有身心靈的純潔。
> 
> 龍：舊世界的既得利益者，財閥的繼承人之一，復活後，千空嫖他只要付一點錢。
> 
> 我感覺龍水就很適合當炮友哦，玩得起放得下。其實就是千空覺得避孕措施沒很好的時候，單一性伴侶比較穩妥，然後龍水衝第一個就WIN了。  
> 但龍水嘴賤說他的服務可不是白給，千空想說好哦又要錢是吧，就變成千空嫖他……從日久生情變成銀貨兩訖的奇蹟操作。
> 
> 千空會製造但應該不會玩快樂球：）
> 
> （看完初版人物簡介的磐佬）：我感覺這個paro的司沒有搞到  
> （年齡砍半發言的我）：咱司哥哥永遠是純潔的、哼～～


End file.
